Una vez al año
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Como cada año, para Draco y Harry, la Navidad es especial. Porque durante esos días hacen mucho más que amarse; cumplen con fervor la fantasía de otra persona y las suyas propias.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

**Parejas: **Drarrymione (Drarry & Hermione).

**Resumen:** Como cada año, para Draco y Harry, la Navidad es especial. Porque durante esos días hacen mucho más que amarse; cumplen con fervor la fantasía de otra persona y las suyas propias.

**Título: **Una vez al año.

**Palabras: **10991**.**

**Autor:** DarkPotterMalfoy.

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal.

* * *

Esto es un regalo para todos los lectores que me siguen semana a semana y para los nuevos también. **¡FELICES FIESTAS!**

* * *

**Una vez al año**

_Toc, toc, toc_. Un ruido proveniente de la ventana hizo que girase la cabeza hacia el lugar, contemplando en el alféizar una lechuza de color negra grisácea. Se acercó hacia allí, la abrió y dejó que entrase. El ave rápidamente voló hacia un asiento cercano a la chimenea, donde se posó y espero que el remitente se acercase de nuevo para entregarle el pergamino que llevaba entre sus patas. Se acercó, cogió el escrito y lo leyó:

_Harry, _

_Me ha costado mucho encontrar una, pero ya tengo la excusa perfecta para Ron. Estoy ansiosa por poder repetir lo mismo de cada año junto a vosotros. Esperaré tu confirmación._

_Con todo mi amor, _

_Hermione._

El moreno se rió al ver la nota que su mejor amiga le acababa de enviar, sabía que pronto llegaría, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Así que se acercó hacia el despacho de su pareja, llamó a la puerta y sin esperar confirmación, entró.

Draco estaba sentado frente al escritorio leyendo unos documentos, sin decir palabra alguna giró con la silla y se quedó mirando al moreno con cara de "te he dicho que no me molestes, estoy trabajando".

—Sabes que no quiero que me molestes cuando…—dijo en tono suave pero firme el rubio, al ver a Harry en su despacho, al parecer, con un pergamino en la mano.

—Es Hermione—le enseñó la carta—, quiere saber si vamos hacer lo mismo de los últimos cuatro años.

—¿Tú quieres?—preguntó, pero se maldijo a sí mismo por esa pregunta. Claro que Harry quería, él también quería. Y cómo dice el refrán: "una vez al año, no hace daño"—. Para qué pregunto, si ya sé la respuesta, y por mí, bien, escríbele diciéndole que el mismo día a la misma hora—le devolvió el pergamino y regresó a sus asuntos—. Dentro de una hora habré acabado, si quieres, podemos salir a cenar.

El moreno salió de la estancia dirección a la cocina, dónde cogió un par de chuches para lechuzas para dárselas al ave. Regresó al salón-comedor y vio que el animal lo estaba mirando un tanto amenazador, así que se acercó y se las dio y rápidamente la mirada del ave se relajó. Después fue hacia uno de los cajones y sacó un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel en blanco para responderle.

_Hermione, _

_De acuerdo, mismo día, misma hora._

_Un abrazo, _

_Harry._

El descendiente de los Potter la ató a una de las patas de la lechuza y la acercó a la ventana, la cual se había quedado un poco entreabierta, con una mano la abrió de nuevo y el ave voló en dirección a su destinataria. Al verla partir, la cerró y se sentó en uno de los dos sofás y encendió la televisión. Fue cambiando de canal hasta que, sin proponérselo, encontró un canal dónde ponían _Mr. Bean_. Estuvo mirándolo cual niño pequeño veía dibujos animados, siempre le había gustado ese personaje y sobretodo sus divertidas escenas.

Al finalizar los dos capítulos que echaron de esa antigua serie, Harry volvió a la cocina para picotear algo antes de salir a cenar con su pareja. Rebuscó entre los armarios en busca de algo que le apeteciese, pero no halló nada y entonces, sin proponérselo, le vinieron escenas de cierta noche.

* * *

_—Eso no te lo crees ni tú—le dijo Ron a Draco, mirándolo retador—. No me durarías ni tres jugadas al ajedrez mágico._

_—Oh, por favor, Ronald, no insultes mi inteligencia, yo podría ganarte incluso sin ninguno de mis cinco sentidos—dijo el rubio Malfoy, moviéndose para cambiar a una postura más desafiante._

_—¡Exijo una partida ahora!—rugió el menor de los hombres Weasley, dando un manotazo sobre la mesa._

_—¿Para qué hacer el esfuerzo? Sería como quitarle un caramelo a un niño, no merece ni mi tiempo, ni mi esfuerzo—dijo, mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia. Lo hacía adrede, sabía que Weasley era bueno, muy bueno, pero sacarle de quicio era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. De golpe, sintió cómo algo le golpeaba detrás de la cabeza y ésta se iba un poco hacia delante. Cuando alzó la mirada vio que Hermione iba a darle un manotazo en la cabeza a su marido, obteniendo las mismas consecuencias que él. Se giró y vio a Harry serio, pero con la diversión en sus ojos—. ¿Qué te crees que haces? Y, ¿por qué me has pegado?_

_—Y después le dices a Ron que no insulte tu inteligencia… ¿Por qué va a ser? Porque no dejáis de comportaros como niños, por el amor de Merlín—dijo sentándose a su lado y, ahora, miró a su mejor amigo también—. ¿No podéis dejar vuestras estúpidas tonterías de lado, al menos en estas fechas tan señaladas?_

_—Pero Harry, es broma, como siempre.—Le dijo Ron, sonriéndole abiertamente. _

_—¿Cómo siempre? ¿Me estás diciendo que acabaréis sobre el suelo peleando como la última vez, o vais a salir desnudos a la calle para ver quién es más valiente?—dijo, mirando amenazadoramente primero a Ron y después a Draco, advirtiéndoles de que como dijeran algo se las verían con él. _

_—¿Crees que te tengo miedo, Potter?—dijo Draco, desafiante. Por muy pareja que fuera el moreno no se iba a dejar acobardar, lo que le faltaba, ¡dejase acobardar por un Gryffindor! —. En serio, Potter, guarda las amenazas para tus alumnos de…—pero de pronto se calló al ver que la cara de Ron se tensaba y agachó la cabeza._

_El rubio se giró y, detrás de él estaba Molly Weasley con los labios fruncidos. La miró a los ojos y en ellos se podía ver la creciente furia que la matriarca estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Como ladrón de guante blanco, Draco volvió a su posición original dando a entender que él no la había visto. Volvió a mirar a su amigo —aunque sintiese arder las entrañas, Ronald Weasley se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos. No sabía que podría cogerle cariño a esa terca comadreja, y a veces, cuando pensaba en ello, cree que todo empezó cuando le defendió como pareja de Harry ante sus padres—, que negó con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible, dándole a entender que si se quejaba o decía algo su madre sería capaz de dejarlo sin cenar. No sabía cuánto había pasado, pero el creciente nerviosismo en Draco le estaba haciendo sentir una opresión en el pecho y no sabía si era cierto o imaginaciones suyas, pero le estaba costando respirar. Nunca le había gustado que le regañasen, y estaba muy enfadado porque era la misma sensación que había sentido cuando Voldemort se le había quedado mirando, con sus ojos rojos, al haber fallado en su misión de matar a Dumbledore. Aquel día se sintió, en cierto modo, aliviado de que no utilizase la maldición Cruciatus, pero él sabía que esa mirada le había hecho más daño que cualquier maldición._

_—Draco, respira—al escuchar esa voz, giró la cabeza y vio que Harry le miraba preocupado. El moreno sabía lo que le pasaba, porque algo similar le había pasado en su primera discusión—. Ya se ha pasado, no te preocupes—dijo, poniéndole una mano sobre la rodilla._

_—No me preocupo, Potter—dijo secamente, intentando recobrar la compostura y esperando que los demás no se hubiesen dado cuenta. Pero le estaba agradecido a Harry por haberse dado cuenta de su pequeña crisis de ansiedad._

_—¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco el aire?_

_—¿Una proposición indecente a falta de unos minutos para la cena, Potter?—sonrió, picarón—. No—se acercó a él y le dio un casto beso en los labios y al separarse le susurró—: Gracias—al sentarse correctamente en su sitio vio que Harry le sonreía tímidamente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. _

_Todo volvió a la normalidad rápidamente y de repente, escuchó las risas de una niña; Victoire. La niña estaba tirada en el suelo jugando con su padre con lo que parecían unos juguetes infantiles creados por George. Harry miraba embelesado cómo la primera nieta del clan Weasley estaba ahí rodeada de una familia que la quería y en cierto modo, el moreno también deseaba un hijo. Pero Draco le había dado una negativa en cuanto a la opción de adoptar un niño o una niña, alegando que aún eran demasiado jóvenes como para dar potitos y cambiar pañales. George y Angelina estaban sentados en el sofá y se hacían arrumacos cual quinceañeros repletos de hormonas. Ginny ayudaba a su madre en la cocina a preparar la cena de Navidad, o lo que faltaba de ella, y Vladimir, su marido rumano, hablaba con Charlie sobre una nueva ley de protección de especies de dragones. El señor Weasley acababa de empezar una charla con Hermione sobre —cómo no, ella dando una charla— los nuevos derechos otorgados a los hombres lobos, que con gran ferocidad había conseguido junto a su equipo de Derecho Mágico._

_Como si estuvieran en la escuela de nuevo, la comida apareció en la mesa y los que no estaban allí rápidamente llegaron a ella atraídos por el dulce aroma de la exquisita comida de Molly. Estuvieron comiendo, riendo, hablando y bebiendo, no en ese orden, pero lo hicieron. Harry veía que Draco se había integrado perfectamente a su familia, al principio había sido duro para él, pero con el tiempo le fueron apreciando hasta el gran momento en que Molly Weasley le dio un abrazo y le dijo: "Bienvenido a la familia". A partir de ese día, Draco dejó los venenosos e irónicos comentarios que usaba para defenderse cada vez que alguno de ellos soltaba algún comentario que no venía a cuento. Y poco a poco, el rubio también empezó a considerarla su familia; ayudaba al señor Weasley en su departamento, a veces se iba sin Harry con Ron y algunos más a tomar algo o incluso usaba su apellido Malfoy para presionar al Ministerio para que ayudase a Hermione, algo que ella desconocía._

_Cuando Harry se levantó, Draco hizo lo mismo y le acompañó hacia la cocina, pero al levantarse, Hermione vio a Draco sonreír de una manera extraña que produjo un escalofrío en su columna vertebral. No era la primera vez que le pasaba con el rubio, le ocurría también desde que tenía unos quince años cuando veía la mirada de determinación del moreno. Siempre esperó poder acostarse, aunque fuera una única vez, con Harry. Era algo que anhelaba con fulgor._

_Se excusó y fue a la cocina para ayudar a Harry y a Draco en la preparación de los postres, pero cuando llegó, vio a Draco cogiendo por detrás al moreno y repartiéndole besos por el cuello. "Dios…"pensó, pasándose una mano por el suyo, queriendo sentir esos besos. Entonces vio cómo la mano derecha del rubio bajaba lentamente por la espalda pasando hacia la zona lumbar hasta llegar a una de las nalgas, acariciándola para después cogerla con fuerza._

_—Dios, Harry, tus nalgas están tan duras como dos caparazones—escuchó Hermione._

_—Ejem—interrumpió ella, a sabiendas de que sería capaz de violarlos en ese momento—. ¿Necesitáis ayuda?—dijo, sonrojada y con las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas._

_Ambos se giraron rápidamente sorprendidos por haber sido pillados, pero como haría cualquier persona normal, intentaron recobrar la compostura._

_—No…esto…en dos minutos estará—dijo Harry, maldiciendo interiormente—. Gracias por ofrecerte, Hermione._

_Ella se dio la vuelta y volvió a su asiento al lado de Ron, sintiéndose culpable por estar tan húmeda con sólo verlos. A los pocos minutos, ellos llegaron con una gran bandeja con doce copas rellenas del postre que Harry siempre les hacía y que tanto les encantaba; mousse de chocolate al cappuccino. Mientras ella comía su postre, estuvo observándolos todo el rato y había algo indudable; eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Mientras los miraba, vio que Harry se ponía muy tenso y empezó a ponerse rojo y a suspirar y a mirar de un lado para otro. Draco seguía hablando con Molly, alabando su gran cena navideña, pero con una sonrisa en los labios que conocía particularmente._

_—Si me disculpáis, ahora vuelvo—dijo Harry, levantándose de la silla ligeramente sobresaltado._

_—Harry, cariño, ¿estás bien?—preguntó la señora Weasley, un poco preocupada._

_—No, sólo voy al servicio, no me siento bien._

_—¿Necesitas una poción o algo, Haggy?—preguntó Fleur—. Puedo ig a casa y tgaegte una._

_—No, gracias no es necesario. Simplemente creo que es un empacho, iré al baño a refrescarme—dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_—Draco, cielo, ¿podrías acompañar a Harry?—preguntó Molly—. A ver si se va a marear o va a vomitar por el camino._

_—Claro—dijo el rubio, sonriendo imperceptiblemente de manera picarona, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que allí había algo más—, y si sigues encontrándote mal, llamaré a Kreacher para que te traiga una poción para el "empacho"._

_Ambos subieron escaleras arriba, Draco cogiendo a Harry por el brazo, para evitar que se cayese en caso de marearse._

_Pasado un breve lapso de tiempo, el suficiente para que les hubiera dado tiempo a bajar, Hermione, excusándose para ver qué tal se encontraba Harry, se dirigió hacia el baño de la primera planta. Al llegar a la puerta del baño, intentó entrar, pero estaba cerrada._

_"Qué raro", pensó. Puso la oreja en la puerta para ver si escuchaba algo, sin éxito. Entonces abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Sacó su varita y deshizo el hechizo y abrió sigilosamente. Asomó la cabeza y vio algo demasiado ardiente: a Harry empotrado en la pared mientras era follado por Draco. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en el placer que no se dieron cuenta de que ella los miraba babeantes, así que entró por completo al baño y cerró la puerta._

_—Pensabas que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, ¿eh?—dijo Draco, mientras le daba una fuerte nalgada al moreno—. Sabes que no me gusta que me dejes en evidencia delante de la gente y menos de Ron—dijo con los dientes apretados, mientras le embestía duramente._

_Hermione estaba anonadada, sabía que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, pero verlos unidos de esa manera era algo que cualquiera ansiaría ver. Escuchaba el sonido de los testículos de Draco golpear el culo de Harry y, por un momento, deseó que hiciera lo mismo en su vagina. Vio que el moreno se llevaba su mano a su pene y comenzaba a moverlo salvajemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras que deslizaba el pulgar por el glande al bajar._

_—Yo…yo…—dijo en susurro, imperceptible para los chicos que estaban inmersos en unas oleadas de placer—. ¡Chicos!—gritó y ambos se quedaron estáticos, sintiéndose abochornados por haber sido pillados in fraganti. Ambos abrieron los ojos y miraron de dónde provenía la voz y se sorprendieron al encontrarse a Hermione, mirándolos con los ojos como platos, sonrojada y con los labios secos._

_—Granger, ¡joder!—dijo Draco, frustrado por no poder haber llevado a cabo su plan de venganza e irremediablemente salió del interior del moreno—. Estaba a punto, maldita entrometida._

_—Hermione…esto, esto… no es lo que parece…—balbuceó el moreno—. Yo fui… y me tropecé… y…_

_—¡Cállate, Potter! Lo tuyo no es pensar con…—pero no pudo acabar la frase, porque de repente la castaña se acercó y obligó a Harry estar frente a ella e inmediatamente ella se puso de rodillas—. Granger, ¡levántate, pedazo de pervertida!_

_Ella, decidida, pero con las manos temblorosas cogió una polla con cada mano: con la izquierda la de Harry y con la derecha la de Draco. Ya no estaban tan erectas como antes, pero aún estaban lo suficiente como para mantenerse en el aire por ellas mismas. Hermione se quedó mirando fijamente la de Harry: era de un grosor desproporcionado, tanto que hasta se le marcaban las venas, era larga, muy larga, pero estaba en equilibrio con el grosor, y la base del pene era de tan tostada como el resto de la piel de Harry y el glande era deliciosamente rojo. La de Draco era más pequeña y más estrecha que la de Harry, pero no por ello menos atrayente, con esa base pálida, ese glande rosa pálido y esa gota que emergía de la punta. Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios y comenzó a mover sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo a la vez, haciendo que los dos hombres se quedaran sin respiración por breves momentos. Cuando estuvieron erectas de nuevo, ella se llevó a la boca la de Harry, volviéndolo a dejar sin respiración, pero no por la acción, sino por el placer que le estaba transmitiendo. El moreno sentía cómo ella presionaba con sus labios desde la base hasta la punta, provocándole escalofríos desde la columna hasta los dedos de los pies. El rubio, no ajeno a lo que le estaba pasando a su pareja, cogió de la cabeza a Granger y la acercó a la suya propia y de pronto se sintió como Harry; lleno de placer. Harry y Draco se sonrieron el uno al otro y se acercaron lo suficiente como para poder besarse, mientras ella seguía chupándosela unos segundos a uno, unos segundos a otro. Sin poder evitarlo, Harry se corrió en su boca, pero ella no se apartó cuando lo hizo, sino que tragó como si el alma le fuera en ello, y lo mismo hizo con Draco._

* * *

—Harry… hola—dijo, pasándole un mano por delante de los ojos—. ¡Harry!—gritó el rubio y, de repente, vio que el moreno parpadeaba rápidamente, ya que acababa de volver de su mundo.

—¿Eh…? Draco, dime—dijo, aún embobado.

—¿Nos vamos o quieres que te ayude en algo?—preguntó de manera sugerente y mirando hacia la entrepierna de Harry, de la cual sobresalía un bulto por el pantalón.

—No, pedazo de pervertido—dijo metiéndose la mano derecha en el calzoncillo para colocársela adecuadamente, ya que no quería salir a la calle y que se le marcara todo el asunto—.Vámonos.

—¿Vas a ir así vestido?—le dijo, y Harry se miró; iba con unos tejanos negros que le marcaban sus excelentes nalgas y una camiseta gris bastante ceñida, la cual marcaba algunos músculos —por no decir todos—, y después afirmó—. Después te quejas de que no soy capaz de llegar a casa, porque te follo en un sucio y oscuro callejón.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué esconda este cuerpo de pecado que Merlín me ha dado?—dijo, pasándose las dos manos por el pecho y el abdomen de una manera un tanto cómica, pero dejando el mensaje claro—. No, me gusta sentirme deseado, Malfoy. Me gusta saber que me comen con los ojos y que jamás podrán obtenerme—suspiró, y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Draco lo miraba con los ojos como platos, no esperando ese comentario por parte de su pareja. ¿Dónde estaba Harry y qué habían hecho con él?

—Hoy no pienso discutir contigo, Draco, hoy no—respondió y salió de la cocina en dirección a la puerta principal.

Draco salió disparado y pilló al moreno por el salón, llegando casi a la puerta. Estaba molesto, sabía que no le gustaba que se vistiese tan ajustado, pero lo hacía de todos modos. Sabía que él tenía un cuerpo que era digno de venerar, pero prefería hacerlo en la intimidad. Al llegar al ascensor, el rubio miraba penetrantemente a Harry, esperando una disculpa o un "ahora vuelvo, voy a cambiarme de ropa", pero el ascensor llegó, sus puertas se abrieron y el de ojos esmeraldas entró sin decir una palabra. Draco le siguió y pulsó el botón "B" para llegar a la planta baja. Mientras iban bajando le preguntó:

—¿Qué piensas que debemos regalarle a Hermione por Navidad?—preguntó, ya que no quería seguir con el tema de la ropa a sabiendas de que acabarían discutiendo.

—¿Te parece poco una fabulosa noche con nosotros?—dijo, sonriendo, lacónico. Draco le imitó, sabiendo que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

* * *

25 de diciembre

—¡Potter, abre la puerta, están llamando!—Le dijo el rubio al moreno, mientras él, sintiéndose amo y señor del universo, estaba sentado en el sillón con una copa de vino en la mano y viendo la televisión.

—Oh, ¡eres un completo vago, Draco!—dijo, nada más llegar y ver sentado a su novio—. Sabes que estoy acabando de preparar la cena y me llamas para abrir la puerta, ¡eres un sinvergüenza, Malfoy! ¿Por qué no has abierto tú?—Le espetó.

—El señor de la casa nunca abre la puerta, no está bien visto en la alta sociedad, Potter—alzó una ceja a la espera de una contestación pero no la hubo y, pasados unos microsegundos, prosiguió—. Para eso tengo servicio—sonrió y dio un breve sorbo de vino y se concentró en el programa de televisión.

"¡Qué puñalada trapera!", pensó el moreno, pero le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a él dejando sus narices a pocos centímetros de la una a la otra.

—En eso tienes razón, Draco. Ambos sabemos quién pertenece a la alta sociedad y quién no. Ahora mueve tu culo sangre pura y ve a abrir la puerta, ¡vago!—Nada más decir esa frase supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y que Draco no tardaría mucho en vengarse. Puede que hoy no, ni mañana, sino cuando menos se lo esperase.

Draco miró a Harry marcharse con los ojos entrecerrados y con la ira saliéndole por cada poro de la piel. Había metido el dedo en la llaga. Años después de la guerra aún había gente que lo miraba con odio, algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir, pero lo que no soportaba es que siendo un Malfoy no lo trataran como uno. Ya no le llegaban invitaciones para eventos o cenas lujosas en las mansiones de algunos de los que consideró allegados. Siempre le llegaban a Harry y siempre el mismo escrito: "Invitamos al señor Potter y su pareja a…"¿Pareja? ¿Acaso no sabían su nombre? Eso sí que le daba rabia, y por ese motivo, ahora estaba enfadado con Harry, por hacerle recordar que su apellido no era ni la sombra de lo que fue antaño y porque esos ingratos no ponían su nombre adrede, esperando que algún día, Harry le dejase y se fuese con algunas de sus hijas de sangre pura. "¡Puras!" pensó. "¡Lo único que tiene de virgen es la nariz y porque por ahí no cabe!".

No sabía en qué momento se había levantado, pero al hacerlo, vio que estaba llegando a la puerta principal. Nada más hacerlo, puso la mano derecha en el pomo e intentó poner su mejor sonrisa y dejar de lado ese sentimiento para más tarde y disfrutar de la agradable noche que le esperaba. Entonces, abrió:

—Granger, llegas temprano—dijo, apartándose y dejándola pasar. Ella llevaba una maleta verde con flores estampadas y ruedas que permitían su deslizamiento por el suelo.

—Hola, Draco—se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró sobre el sofá, dejándolo mal colocado—. ¿Sí?—miró su reloj y marcaba las 21.02—. Bueno, llego una hora antes.

—Dime Granger, ¿qué excusa le has puesto a Ron esta vez?—Le preguntó, mirando el ajustado vestido de Hermione, el cual hacía que cada curva de su cuerpo se acentuase aún más. Llevaba un gran escote que hacía que la parte superior de sus pechos quedasen al aire y de alguna forma que el rubio no podía entender, ese vestido los mostraba más elevados y más…apetecibles.

Hermione dio una palmada y Draco volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Vista al frente!—sonrió. Movió la cabeza en busca del moreno, pero no lo halló—. ¿Y Harry?

—¿Te refieres al elfo doméstico? Está en la cocina.

—Ya os habéis peleado. Después de tantos años juntos y parecéis críos.—Se llevó una mano a las sienes y se las masajeó.

—Hay cosas, Granger, qué por más que queramos no cambiarán. Somos así y nos aceptamos.

—Hasta que alguien reciba puntos de sutura en la ceja—murmuró bajo, y se marchó hacia la cocina en busca de su amigo.

Entró en lo que parecía ser el "mundo del placer". Un sinfín de aromas inundó sus fosas nasales y como si de un animal se tratase, empezó a salivar. Vio lo que eran nueve platos y, supuso que eran tres para cada uno. Se acercó a lo que parecían ser los entrantes y vio unas tostadas de pan de payés(1), las cuales tenían por encima escalibada y trozos de jamón serrano que parecían haber estado en el horno con el pan. De uno de los platos cogió un trozo pequeño de jamón y se lo llevó a la boca. Cuando masticó, el jamón, que estaba crujiente y salado al punto, mezclado con el sabor de la escalibada hizo que ella gimiese de placer. Sabía que Harry cocinaba, pero eso estaba exquisito. Fue a coger otro trozo de jamón, pero de repente se sintió observada y se giró. Vio a Harry apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina con los ojos vidriosos y mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso, no creo que sea capaz de pasar del entrante, Hermione—dijo sonriéndole picarón. Se acercó y le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

—Hola, Harry—se sonrojó nada más verlo y sintió como si hubiera sido pillada por sus padres cuando iba a hacer una trastada—. Lo siento, pero no he podido evitarlo, ¡está muy bueno!

—¿Sí? Me alegra escuchar eso, Hermione, me he pasado muchas horas en la cocina. Vamos a sentarnos a cenar, levitaré los platos.

El moreno sacó su varita del bolsillo de atrás de sus tejanos desgastados y con un simple movimiento los tres primeros platos se elevaron. Hermione fue la primera en salir y Harry la siguió hasta llegar al comedor. Draco estaba allí, de pie, abriendo una botella de vino con su varita y al verlos, sonrió. Se sentó en la mesa del comedor, la cual estaba adornada para la ocasión, después Hermione se sentó en el sitio del anfitrión para así poder quedar en medio de los dos. Los platos se sirvieron en la superficie de cristal opaco y Harry se sentó frente a Draco.

—Feliz Navidad—dijeron los tres al unísono.

—Granger, no has respondido a mi anterior pregunta—dijo Draco, viendo cómo ella alzaba la vista de la tostada que estaba cortando.

—¿Cuál era la pregunta, Draco? Lo siento, no me acuerdo de ella.

—Te he preguntado que cuál ha sido la excusa que le has dado a Ron.

—Le he dicho que mis padres están mal, que están a punto de divorciarse y que he ido hoy para cenar con ellos y me quedaré unos días para conocer bien a fondo los motivos. Ha querido acompañarme, pero claro, le he dicho que no, que esto era entre padres e hija—concluyó, llevándose un trozo del manjar creado por Harry a la boca.

—Digna excusa de un Slytherin, Hermione, si lo hubieses sido, claro—dijo Harry, sonriéndole mientras servía un poco de vino Syrah(2)—. Sólo rezo para que Ron no nos pille y nos arranque la cabeza a los tres.

—No, no creo que nos pille nunca, además, supongo que algún día esto acabará. Ron es un poco lento para unas cosas y demasiado precipitado para otras. Si algún día nos coge, Merlín sabe que no, la profecía de los mayas se cumplirá—Le dio un sorbo al vino servido anteriormente por el moreno y siguió—: No hablemos de serpientes Harry, tú estuviste a punto de ser seleccionado para esa casa.

—Y doy gracias al señor por ello—alzó su copa en señal de gratitud y sonrió—. No, no me hubiese sentido a gusto allí; esa sala común era demasiado fría y oscura. Además, no creo haber encajado bien allí.

—¿Me quieres decir cómo conoces mi sala común, Harry?—preguntó Draco, mirándolo a la espera de una respuesta. El moreno miró a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos, y ella le estaba mirando con cara de "¿no se lo has contado aún?". El negó levemente con la cabeza y ella apartándose del tema, prosiguió comiendo—. Cuéntamelo, _cariño._

—No es nada importante; Dumbledore me enseñó unas fotos de la sala en cuarto o quinto año, no me acuerdo muy bien—intentó parecer convincente, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no estaba siendo creíble. Draco lo miró fijamente unos minutos sin pestañear.—. ¡Está bien! No me gusta que te me quedes mirando de esa manera—dijo exasperado y se pasó una mano por el pelo, ya de por sí, revuelto—. Estábamos en segundo año y necesitábamos saber quién era el heredero de Slytherin, así que con la habilidad de Hermione para las pociones, preparamos multijugos y nos transformamos en Crabbe y Goyle para poder sonsacarte si sabías quién diablos era. Pero nos dijiste que no, que tu padre sólo te había dicho que la cámara había sido abierta hacía cincuenta años y que atraparon al culpable. Como el efecto sólo duraba una hora, salimos corriendo de tu sala común, porque a Ron se le estaba poniendo el pelo de su color y a mí se me estaba empezando a marcar la cicatriz —conforme iba diciendo esto, la cara de Draco se estaba poniendo roja como un tomate, no creyendo que fuera posible que esos tres se las hubiesen ingeniado para entrar en la sala común. Se sentía herido y traicionado por su propio novio, que después de todos estos años no había sido capaz de contárselo.

—¿Te divertiste mucho tomándome el pelo?

—Oh, Draco, haz el favor de no llevártelo a terreno personal, ¿quieres?—bufó molesto Harry. Exactamente por eso no se lo había contado, porque todo lo que hablaban sobre la época de Hogwarts se lo tomaba como algo personal—. Lo que hicimos fue por pura necesidad y tú fuiste el que dijiste, y cito textualmente: "Seréis los siguientes, sangres sucias". ¿Qué querías que pensáramos? ¿Qué no estabas implicado o que no sabías nada de nada?

—Me lo podías haber contado hace tiempo—dijo, dándole un largo trago a su copa de vino—. Dejemos el tema, ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento.

Durante unos minutos hubo una fuerte tensión en el ambiente y, Hermione se sentía culpable, no sabía el porqué, pero lo sentía. Miró a ambos y los dos estaban concentrados en sus platos sin decir palabra alguna. "Malditos y orgullosos cabezotas", pensó.

Pasado el rato la tensión fue desapareciendo y Harry dio pie a un nuevo tema de conversación al que Draco se unió rápidamente. La cena fue extraordinaria y cada uno de los platos preparados por Harry estaba muy bueno, a cuál mejor. El moreno, como las veces anteriores, recogió los platos vacíos y se dirigió a la cocina. Draco se levantó y lo siguió y, ella temiéndose lo peor, fue detrás.

Escuchó cómo Harry dejaba los platos en el fregadero y después suspiraba mientras él abría el agua y comenzaba a lavar los platos a mano. Oculta entre la puerta de la cocina y una esquina de la pared, no escuchó nada, así que decidió volver al comedor.

* * *

—¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes?—dijo en susurro, a sabiendas de que la entrometida sabelotodo estaba escuchando cerca.

—No lo creí necesario, Draco—le miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras echaba un poco de jabón sobre el estropajo—. Y sigo sin entender el porqué estamos teniendo esta conversación.

—Por ejemplo…¿por qué te colaste en mi sala común y me interrogaste?—susurró entre dientes.

—¡Sólo hice lo que creí más conveniente para todo el mundo, así que no vengas a darme charlas de moral, Draco!—dijo, frotando con mucha fuerza la copa de vino. Suspiró agotado por la breve conversación y apoyó la cabeza en el armario que había sobre la pila, sintiéndose derrotado—. Mira, vamos a dejar esta conversación para otro momento y le diré a Hermione que será mejor que se vaya. Si seguimos así diremos cosas que dejamos enterradas y nos haremos daño innecesariamente—dejó de limpiar, se lavó el jabón de las manos con el agua, cerró el grifo y se las secó con un trapo que había cerca. Esquivó a Draco y se dispuso a salir de la cocina, pero el rubio no tenía esas intenciones y lo empotró contra la pared más cercana.

—Estoy muy, pero que muy enfadado contigo, no por el hecho de haberme interrogado—dijo, sus labios casi rozando con los de Harry—, sino por el hecho de no haber tenido la suficiente confianza para poder contármelo. Créeme, esta conversación no acaba aquí ni mucho menos, mañana, en cuanto ella se vaya, proseguiremos. Pero ahora, más vale atender a la dama que nos está esperando.

El rubio eliminó la poca distancia que había entre ambos labios y besó a Harry con fuerza. El moreno devolvió el beso con la misma energía haciendo que sus dientes chocasen. Harry pasó sus manos por la parte posterior de la cabeza de Draco y le cogió del pelo con fuerza y lo trajo hacia sí, mordiéndole el labio en el proceso y haciendo que el rubio emitiese un sonido ahogado pero excitante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el moreno intercambió posiciones dejando a Draco empotrado en la pared y alzó la rodilla izquierda hasta que quedó a la altura de la zona baja de Draco y empezó a presionar levemente y después a hacer pequeños giros con ella. El rubio, excitado desde que le había mordido el labio, sabía que si continuaban así a Hermione no le quedarían ni las sobras, pero la sensación era tan extrema que el simple hecho de pensar en apartarse dolía. El moreno empezó a lamer su cuello para después soplar y crear una sensación de frescura y calor que hacía que todos los poros de su piel se abriesen y expulsasen placer. Harry después le mordió, haciendo que el rubio gritase un poco y aumentando la libido a niveles inimaginables. Draco bajó la mano por la espalda de Harry hasta llegar a la espalda baja y metió su mano, con esfuerzo, dentro del vaquero y empezó a masajear una de sus nalgas. Harry, viendo lo mucho que le costaba a Draco hacer su trabajo, se desabrochó el pantalón y se bajó la cremallera para que quedasen holgados y para que él pudiera seguir. El rubio sonrió en agradecimiento y sacó la mano y se la llevó a la boca, chupándose dos dedos y empapándolos bien de saliva, para después volver a bajar la mano y con ellos embadurnados empezar a masajear la entrada de su novio. Ante el mero contacto, Harry cerró los ojos ante la sensación, y Draco, con su otra mano acercó su cabeza y lo besó, esta vez más pasional pero con la misma fuerza de antes. Sentía cómo la polla de Harry presionaba el interior de su muslo, y en el beso, sonrió excitado y se separó en busca de aire y miró hacia abajo para ver cómo el miembro del moreno sobresalía de los calzoncillos, haciendo que él salivase.

—Draco…mmm—gimió, cuando el rubio metió un dedo dentro de él—. Va…vamos a buscar…la...

—Hoy te voy a follar duro, Harry—dijo, lamiéndole la oreja y finalmente mordiéndole el lóbulo suavemente, provocando un tornado de sensaciones en el cuerpo del moreno.

Tal como estaban salieron de la cocina y se fueron directamente al comedor, pero al llegar allí, ni Hermione ni su maleta estaban. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos, pero no por ello menos excitados. Si ella no estaba, se lo perdía. Así que entre besos, lamidas y mordidas, consiguieron llegar a la habitación y, el rubio, que era el que estaba aprisionado entre ella y Harry, la abrió como pudo y entraron torpemente a la estancia. En el proceso de encontrar la cama, ambos cayeron al suelo sobre la alfombra aterciopelada y se dieron cuenta de que no necesitaban llegar hasta allí para buscar lo que necesitaban; placer.

Se besaron, abriendo en el proceso sus bocas y luchando con sus lenguas para ver cuál podía dominar a cuál. Con la mano derecha, Harry desabrochó el pantalón de Draco y se los bajó como pudo, junto con sus bóxers, dejando libre la gran erección. Con la misma mano, y aún inmersos en el ardiente beso que compartían, cogió su erección y pasó el pulgar por la punta, notando que estaba empapada de líquido preseminal, haciendo que Draco se arquease en el suelo y se separase del moreno para exhalar un gemido. El rubio se quitó la camisa gris que llevaba puesta lanzándola lo más lejos posible y el moreno lo imitó con su camisa verde. Como pudo, hizo que Harry quedara abajo y sonriendo empezó a repartir besos sobre el cuello de Harry, después mordiéndole la clavícula, haciendo que él gimiese bajito y notando cómo él contenía a duras penas un escalofrío, después se entretuvo en lamer y morder los pezones de Harry hasta que ambos estuvieron erectos; prosiguió bajando por el resto del pecho y vientre depilado repartiendo besos y mordiscos hasta que llegó al jardín del Edén. Vio cómo la polla de Harry, apretada en parte por la goma de la ropa interior, se movía involuntariamente a causa del placer que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo. Poco a poco fue bajando la ropa interior junto con los pantalones, hasta dejar liberado ese _gran_ miembro. El moreno, abierto de piernas para permitir un fácil acceso a su polla, suspiraba y gemía mientras se mordía el labio y Draco le mordía la cara interna de los muslos, haciendo que se moviese cual reptil. Poco a poco el rubio fue subiendo hasta llegar a los testículos y con su mano izquierda los acunó y comenzó a lamerlos y a tirar de ellos con los dientes y alzó los ojos y vio a su pareja en el suelo retorciéndose con las manos sobre sus pezones estimulándolos, provocándose aún más placer que el que le daba Draco. Viendo esto, el rubio se excitó aún más, subió lamiendo la base del pene de Harry hasta llegar al glande. Queriendo torturarlo, jugueteó con la lengua sobre la superficie rosada, saboreando la pequeña gota del líquido transparente que había en la punta. Poco a poco fue cerrando los labios sobre ella y comenzó a bajar lenta pero inexorablemente con movimientos rítmicos. Después de haber bajado y subido un par de veces, el rubio notó la mano de Harry enredándose en su pelo, obligándolo a bajar más, mientras sus caderas se movían, haciendo que su miembro llegase a lo más hondo de su garganta. Notaba cómo su amante tenía pequeños espasmos y sabía que el final estaba cerca, así que empezó a chupar más fuerte para provocar la salida de su semilla.

—Oh, dios, sísísísísísí…me corro—ambos escucharon una voz en la habitación que hizo que todo el placer que estaban sintiendo, uno por la felación y el otro por hacerla, se esfumara. Draco alzó la cabeza y vio a Hermione, tumbada en la cama con una mano sobre su pezón izquierdo, al parecer apretándolo, y con la otra, casi seguro, sobre su clítoris. El rubio aún con la boca en forma de "O" por la mamada que estaba haciendo, veía excitado cómo ella se mordía el labio y seguía masturbándose. El rubio miró a Harry y le sonrió. Ambos se levantaron y se despojaron de las ropas que aún, mal puestas, llevaban y se dirigieron hacia la cama, donde ella los había estado contemplando en silencio.

—Eres una maldita pervertida, Granger—dijo Draco, mientras se subía de rodillas sobre la cama y pasaba su mano lentamente sobre su vientre, haciendo que ella gimiese—. Lo has vuelto a hacer; nos has vuelto a espiar al igual que hace cuatro años.

Draco, sorprendido pero encantado con la situación, introdujo dos dedos dentro de Hermione.

Ella, mojada y caliente por su anterior éxtasis, notó los dedos de él metiéndose en su interior, provocando en ella un torrente de sensaciones, mientras poco a poco esos dedos pálidos y largos empezaban un vaivén que en breve hizo que llegase nuevamente al clímax. El rubio retiró los dedos y se llevó una a la boca y mientras iba saboreándolo, gimió.

—Pruébalo, Harry; es dulce—le dijo a su novio, llevándose el dedo a su boca y el moreno lo envolvió con la lengua y gimió al deleitarse con el sabor.

—Eres sabrosa, Hermione—dijo, tumbándose a su lado y empezando a darle castos besos sobre su cuello, provocando en ella leves espasmos. Draco bajó y comenzó a lamer su clítoris, haciendo que ella sintiese que había tocado el paraíso con los dedos. Sintió el imperioso deseo de apartar al rubio y cabalgarle hasta el cansancio, pero no podía, se sentía abrumada por la gran cantidad de sensaciones que estaba experimentando de nuevo; un año después. De pronto, el pulgar de Draco rozó su clítoris mientras que dos dedos la penetraron, comenzando a masturbarla; deseando en ese momento salir de su cuerpo sólo para poder contemplar la maravillosa escena presente ante ella. Gimió cuando la boca de Harry se cerró sobre uno de sus pezones; lamió, mordió y tiró en el proceso, deseando que esa boca libidinosa le provocase más de lo que le estaba haciendo.

—Oh…—gimió Draco, al querer entrar en ella pero sabiendo que aún no era el momento de hacerlo. Tenía que castigarla un poco por haber estado espiando y no haber dicho nada. Así que sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos, por lo tanto, el placer que ella estaba sintiendo disminuyó. Draco notó su movimiento de caderas en busca de un placer, que a su parecer, no se estaba mereciendo aún.

Entonces Harry se posó sobre ella y le dobló la almohada para que su cabeza quedase un poco elevada, se acercó a ella y colocó su miembro sobre sus labios.

—Vamos preciosa, abre la boca y chupa como si no hubiera mañana—dijo; entonces ella, aún con los ojos cerrados, la abrió y con su mano izquierda empezó. El moreno sabía que tenía una boca prodigiosa y que sus mamadas rivalizaban con las de Draco, pero lo que le estaba haciendo ahora, se podría llamar tortura. Harry sentía cómo mordisqueaba sobre el glande y la mera sensación le hizo poner los ojos en blanco y querer correrse, pero cual jabato aguantó, inundándose en los placeres que esa boca infiel le estaba profesando. Con su mano izquierda buscó a tientas a Draco y cuando lo localizó, tiró de su pelo para que dejase lo que estaba haciendo y le prestase atención a él. El rubio, como niño que se deja hacer, se dejó guiar por la mano de Harry hasta que ambos se quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir la respiración del otro. Así que el moreno lo acercó, y le besó, empezando una lucha de dominación que ninguno de los dos quería perder. A los pocos minutos, Harry, que a causa de la mamada de Hermione era el que necesitaba más oxígeno, se separó en busca de ese preciado elemento, pero rápidamente volvió a besar esos labios hinchados y sonrojados que tanto le gustaban. Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo cuando Hermione comenzó a chupársela más rudo y rápido—. ¡Joder, Hermione, aún no quiero correrme!—pero su petición fue en vano, ella solo obedecía, chupando como si no hubiera mañana. Entonces, Harry se quedó ciego por un momento a causa del placer que estaba sintiendo y el beso que estaba compartiendo de nuevo con Draco se vio suspendido brevemente hasta que eyaculó dentro de la boca de Hermione—. Ahhh…—gimió sobre los labios de su amante, perdiendo toda la fuerza que tenía y casi cayendo hacia atrás.

—Mi turno —dijo Draco sobre los labios de su pareja, sonriéndole a modo de excusa. Hizo que Harry saliese de encima de ella y él bajó al suelo y con un movimiento hizo sentar a Hermione al borde de la cama, quedando su polla a la altura de los pechos—. Hazme lo mismo que a Harry—se acercó y la besó en los labios, compartiendo ambos el sabor que había desprendido Harry sobre la boca de la ex-Gryffindor y él gimiendo ante tan fuerte y exótico sabor. Cuando se separaron, ella cogió con la mano el pene de Draco y él cerró los ojos ante el cálido contacto y notó la lengua de ella bajando desde la punta hasta la base, dejando un camino de babas y haciendo que el rubio se desesperase por ese placer que le estaban negando. De pronto, notó cómo su polla era aprisionada por algo, una sensación extraña pero placentera y, al abrir los ojos, vio que su pene estaba siendo aprisionado por los pechos de Hermione y ella le sonrió y empezó a mover sus senos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciendo que Draco echase la cabeza hacia atrás. No pensaba que una paja hecha con unos senos le hicieran flaquear las rodillas, que el calor que desprendían las mamas hiciese querer explotar en ese momento, y cuando notó algo húmedo sobre su glande, quiso morir. Irguió su cabeza y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una de las cosas más eróticas que había visto; su polla, entre las tetas de Hermione que se movían arriba y abajo y su cabeza inclinada hacia delante y proporcionándole una mamada al resto de su miembro que los grandes senos dejaban escapar. Sabía que quedaba noche por delante, pero lo único que quería era poder correrse sobre ella, así que él empezó a mover su pelvis al ritmo de Hermione y en menos de lo que él creía, se corrió, sobre su pecho y en su boca, teniendo que apoyarse sobre los hombros de Hermione para no caer al suelo.

Ella estaba muy excitaba ante el hecho de haberles hecho una felación a cada uno, esperaba el momento en el que decidieran penetrarla. Hoy ella se sentía muy pasiva, así que en parte se dejaba hacer, y notó cómo la volvían a colocar sobre la cama unas manos calientes que se adherían sobre su piel como hierro candente. Sintió una lengua sobre sus pechos, limpiándola de todo rastro y sólo pudo gemir ante la sensación de esa caliente lengua recorriéndole su impuro cuerpo. No sabía quién le estaba haciendo eso, pero se dejó llevar por la lujuria que desde hacía un año tenía guardada bajo llave, no veía, no escuchaba, sólo podía sentir. Tocaba cuanto podía, pero nunca era suficiente, así que tocaba más, se aferraba a algún cuello que rondaba cerca; mordía y besaba alguna boca, pero le sabía a poco. Notaba a uno en cada lado, tocando sus pechos, y quería gritar al sentir el calor y el salado sudor que la embadurnaba, quería abrir los ojos y ver cómo ellos dos se daban placer y se lo daban a ella; quería a los dos en su interior. De golpe sintió dos manos girándola, poniéndola a cuatro patas; le estaban diciendo algo, pero no podía descodificar las palabras en su cerebro, sólo sabía que había asentido dando su confirmación. Entonces, notó como sus nalgas se abrían y una lengua se posaba en su entrada prohibida; quiso protestar, pero sintió que alguien se metía bajo ella y comenzaba a lamerle ese punto en el cual había millones de terminaciones nerviosas que hacían ver más allá de este mundo mortal. No podía concentrarse en ambos placeres a la vez, pero si se concentraba en uno, sentía una lengua embadurnando y chupando su parte de atrás, provocando en ella leves espasmos, así que alzó más el culo, queriendo sentir más de eso. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era Harry, sí, era él, conocía esa lengua, conocía esas manos que le sujetaban las nalgas con firmeza, sabía que era él, porque era fuego; era apasionado, impulsivo, rudo y cariñoso. Y cayó que Draco era el que estaba abajo, haciendo que se corriese una y otra vez con esa boca prodigiosa —que Merlín le había dado—, mientras sus dedos vagaban por su interior haciendo que involuntariamente sus músculos vaginales se cerniesen sobre sus dedos cada vez que su fluido salía y sabía que él era hielo; era calculador, frío, meticuloso y distante. Mientras sintió que un dedo se introducía sobre su ano, abrió los ojos ante la revelación que acaba de sentir, ella era el vapor; era el resultado entre fuego y hielo; era esa masa blanquecina que se quedaba en la superficie después de que esos dos elementos se hubiesen fusionado; era esas partículas de esa masa que revoloteaban alrededor de ambos queriendo volver a solidificarse para volver a evaporarse una y otra vez. Entonces se sintió abrumada por las miles de sensaciones, por el mero placer de saberse vapor, por la doble intrusión en su cuerpo… por ellos. Abrió los ojos de nuevo al sentir sobre su ano una sensación de vacío, su cuerpo sabía que no iba a aguantar más, pero ella, terca, quería acabar ese nuevo mundo al que Harry la estaba abriendo. Dos dedos se introdujeron dentro de ella, provocando que gimiese un poco de dolor.

—Hermione, relájate, pronto pasará—dijo, acariciándole el glúteo y dando breves pero ardientes besos alrededor—. Tienes a Draco debajo, y tienes su polla de nuevo frente a tu boca, chúpasela y libérate de las cadenas que te sujetan, nena. Déjate llevar sin contemplaciones al nuevo mundo que te quiero introducir, Hermione. Déjate.

Ella, a ciegas, buscó con su boca la polla de Draco que estaba erecta de nuevo frente a ella y, al localizarla, comenzó a mamársela, relajándose en el proceso. No notó cuando Harry introdujo un tercer dedo dentro de ella y empezó a penetrarla con los dedos con fuerza y rapidez, casi no notó cuando la boca y los dedos de Draco hicieron que se corriera de nuevo, haciendo que los músculos de su ano se cerrasen sobre los dedos de Harry, haciendo que éste tuviese que sentir la presión y utilizar más fuerza para poder moverse en su interior. Sí, sí que lo había sentido, su cuerpo lo había hecho, pero su mente ya cansada se dejaba llevar y era como si no hubiera pasado.

—Draco, ya está lista—dijo, sacando los dedos y, haciendo que ella dejara de chupar, alzase la cabeza y emitiera un "mmm".

El rubio se cambió de posición, ahora quedando cara a cara con ella, la besó con fuerza. Ella, como muñeco de trapo, se dejaba hacer, pero al sentir esos labios sobre los suyos fue como una inyección de adrenalina directa sobre su corazón. Besó a Draco con fiereza, saboreando el sabor de un Malfoy, sabedora de que pronto estaría en su interior y podría alcanzar el Nirvana de la mejor manera posible. Sintió cómo Harry la colocaba; quedando medio inclinada, supuso ella, para la doble penetración. Entonces notó cómo el pene de Draco estaba justo en el centro de sus labios, sabiendo que si bajaba se introduciría dentro de él.

Draco se moría por estar en su interior, a sabiendas de que gracias a su lubricado interior podría deslizase con gran facilidad. Presionó su polla lo justo contra la entrada de ella, notando la presión y el placer de introducirse de entrar en aquella cuna de la vida. Entonces ella, guiada por Harry, se introducía en su interior y la sensación ante la húmeda y caliente cavidad le provocó que gimiese un par de veces seguidas para poder concentrarse en lo que venía. Quiso moverse, pero las manos de Harry sobre Hermione le estaban indicando que no, que aún no era el momento. El rubio notó a Hermione tensarse sobre él, y supo que el moreno se había introducido en ella, esperó unos segundos a que Harry diese la señal y cuando lo hizo, empezaron a moverse al ritmo que marcaba el moreno. Draco tenía las caderas ligeramente flexionadas para poder llegar a lo más hondo de la mujer y se introducía en ella de manera dura y efectiva, haciendo que él, ahora mismo, buscase su propio placer. Sentía la presión de su vagina en torno a su polla y eso le provocaba tener que morderse el labio por no gemir ante ella de nuevo; la fricción se volvía más dura, pero era más placentera. Con el hambre de un tigre, veía como los pechos de ella se movían arriba y abajo, al igual que antes cuando le estaba masturbando, así que con sus manos libres los cogió y comenzó a acariciarlos, provocándole a él una sensación de placer al tocar algo tan firme y erótico. Mientras no estaba jadeando, o ciego de placer, o notando como el sudor le envolvía, él lamía, mordía y chupaba unos de esos dos pezones que tan loco le estaban volviendo.

El moreno tuvo que quedarse quieto ante la estrecha cavidad y al sentir la opresión sobre su pene. Cuando supo que ya podía moverse con tranquilidad, lo hizo; una pequeña pero espesa niebla se entornó sobre los ojos y apenas podía ver. El placer le estaba provocando esa ceguera de nuevo, y todo lo sentía mucho más; cada estocada que daba era como si fuera a correrse, cada vez que su ano se cerraba un poco sobre él quería arder en el infierno para poder librarse de esa sensación, cada vez que sentía que sus huevos golpeaban el culo de Hermione se tenía que morder el labio hasta el punto de casi hacerlo sangrar, cada vez que tocaba con sus manos la tersa piel de la muchacha quería azotarla, no para el placer de ella, si no para que supiese que él era el que la había desvirgado analmente. Y lo hizo, le dio una fuerte nalgada, y una corriente eléctrica desde su mano fue desde su cerebro hasta su polla, donde sintió que de él salían unas gotas de ese líquido transparente. El placer que acababa de sentir sólo lo podía comparar a cuando era penetrado por Draco. Le dio otra fuerte estocada y empezó a embestirla con más fuerza, con sus manos apoyadas en las caderas, a sabiendas que si se corría, caería rendido y no sería capaz de continuar.

Cuando sintió a Harry dentro de ella, notó como las lágrimas se posaban sobre sus ojos. La sensación en ese momento no era ni placentera ni tan dolorosa como lo había pensado, pero sí de lo más extraña. En el mismo instante que el moreno empezó a moverse, un mundo de maravilla le fue puesto delante de sus ojos. En ese momento, más placer del que podía imaginar la envolvía como una ardiente capa de lava extraída desde el mismo núcleo de la tierra. Ella pensaba que solamente los hombres sentirían placer al encontrarse allí la próstata, pero estaba equivocada, sabía que después de esto querría más, mucho más. La penetración era más perfecta de lo que podía desear e imaginar, pero la que le estaba haciendo Draco, junto a la de Harry, hacia que tuviese que coger la sábanas y apretarlas fuerte para poder concentrarse en lo que le estaba dando el rubio. Al sentirlo en su interior, no tardó ni tres embestidas en volver a correrse, estaba cansada, pero no quería bajarse de esa vorágine de emociones que sólo sentía una vez al año. Y cuando pensaba que el placer la desbordaba, notó cómo Draco le cogía los pechos y empezaba a hacerle de todo en sus pezones; mordía, lamía y chupaba, y tal era la sensación que no pudo evitar correrse de nuevo. De pronto notó como Harry salía de su interior, sabía que no se había corrido aún y, a regañadientes, la obligó a salirse fuera de Draco y la puso de pie sobre la cama.

—Hermione, quédate así, de pie, hasta que yo o Draco te avisemos, ¿vale?—dijo Harry, pasando sus dos piernas por las de su novio hasta que sus dos penes estaban juntos.

—¿Doble penetración vaginal, Potter? Me encanta—se irguió y al verlo, el moreno también lo hizo, y compartieron un anhelado beso lleno de amor, pasión, lujuria y desesperación por sentirse el uno al otro. Sólo el mero contacto de sus labios, hizo que ambos gimiesen en el mismo. Labios hinchados contra labios hinchados. Verde contra plata unidos en algo más que un ferviente beso; amor. Harry, ansioso por sentir a su pareja, usó la mano para masturbar la polla de Draco y la suya juntas. El rubio lloriqueó, pero no se escuchó, ya que el moreno en el beso se tragó cada lastimero gemido de placer ante el hecho de volver a sentir la carne del moreno junto a la suya. Siempre era así; duro, fascinante e inolvidable: hacer el amor con Harry.

Eso era lo que Hermione adoraba de ellos, que eran tal para cual. Que el sólo hecho de verlos así, la aturdía, le hacía olvidar incluso el mejor día de su vida, sólo echaba de menos, en esos momentos, ser tocada de nuevo por esos dos pares de manos. Sólo quería olvidar su propia vida, sólo sentirse llena y mover las caderas, subir y bajar, lamer, morder, chupar, _marcar_ a esos dos que le pertenecían. Volver a correrse cuando uno o los dos estuvieran en su interior, sentir sus pollas tocando el fondo de su garganta, volver a sollozar cuando le pellizcaban levemente el clítoris, poder mirarles a los ojos y verse sabedora de que aquellos por los que todo el mundo suspiraba, estaban con ella y se preocupaban de que ella fuese, al menos esa noche, lo primordial. Y ahora con tan sólo verles besarse y masturbarse era una sensación demasiado grande como para no darse placer; bajando la mano por su vientre llegó a su vagina despoblada de vello y comenzó a tocarse de nuevo; sintiendo su órgano palpitar ante tal contacto y poco a poco ella comenzaba a gemir y a sentir su preciado y puro líquido recorriéndole levemente el interior de los muslos.

—Hermione—dijo Draco, al ver que ella se daba placer ante el mero hecho de verles a ellos. Eso le había encendido aún más, el saber que le provocaban a ella ese tipo de sensaciones—. Ya puedes dejar que te inundemos, Granger.

Ambos vieron cómo Hermione se colocaba en diagonal, con cada pie sobre la cama, y empezaba a bajar. Los dos notaron como los propios labios de ella se abrían ante ellos y la sensación de opresión que sintieron los dos penes al verse en el interior de ella no se podía describir con palabras. Harry y Draco se rozaban con sus pollas dentro de Hermione, una postura que nunca habían probado y que los estaba dejando al borde de la locura.

La doble invasión le produjo un gran escozor que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en latigazo de placer inducidos por los breves vaivenes que daba antes de introducírselas por completo. Sentía su sexo palpitar ante la gran dilatación a la que estaba siendo sometida. Gracias a Draco y Harry pudo empezar a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo con más facilidad y notaba que estaba siendo torturada porque el placer era más intensificado, pero le estaba costando llegar, quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Entonces sintió cómo los dos cuerpos debajo de ella convulsionaban y jadeaban incontrolablemente. Ella salió de su interior sin haber conseguido ver el cielo, pero satisfecha. Se dejó caer al lado de Draco y le besó, poco tardó Harry en unirse y tres lenguas exhaustas danzaban metiéndose en bocas diferentes, queriendo dar las gracias por la fabulosa experiencia.

—Chicos…ha sido…wow—dijo, levantándose con cuidado y saliendo de la cama y yendo al baño que había en el cuarto de los chicos—. Esto aún no ha acabado—y se adentró en el baño y cerró la puerta.

—Es una viciosa, Potter.

—Sí, lo es. ¿Quién diría que esa biblioteca andante fuera tan pervertida?—dijo, subiéndose encima de Draco y sonriéndole—. ¿Aún te quedan fuerzas para otro asalto, Draco?

—Para dos, no creo que dé para más—dijo, viendo el brillo de lujuria en los ojos de Harry.

—Pues fóllame ahora, que antes me has dejado tan cachondo que podría forjar una espada en mi culo.

Draco obligó a Harry a que quedase boca abajo y se volvieron a besar, aunque estaban cansados, sentirse entre ellos era especial. El moreno, instintivamente, rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Draco y notó cómo rozando su trasero, el miembro de Draco empezaba a crecer. El rubio se echó una gran cantidad de saliva sobre la mano y empezó a untar su miembro con ella. Ambos sabían que Harry no estaba dilatado, pero dicen que del dolor al placer hay un paso. Así que Draco se situó en la entrada y de una fuerte embestida entró dentro de Harry, provocando que el moreno exclamase un fuerte y ahogado grito de dolor. El rubio no esperó a que disminuyese el dolor y empezó a embestirlo y con su mano izquierda empezó a masturbarlo, esperando que la cara de tortura pronto se esfumase y gritase y cambiase a placer. En ese momento, Harry estaba tan estrecho que cualquier embestida podía ser la última y necesitaba encontrar ese punto rápido si quería que su amante disfrutase al igual que estaba disfrutando él. Lo encontró. Y empezó a embestir justo en ese punto y notó los espasmos de placer de la persona situada debajo.

—Ahhh…Draco, mecagoenMerlínMorganayentoda lamesaredonda—exclamaba, mientras alzaba las caderas para notar el miembro de su pareja, hundiéndose más en él. Al principio había resultado extraordinariamente doloroso, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía de esa forma y Draco sabía cómo hacer que ese dolor de sadomasoquista pasase a placer rápidamente. Era enloquecedor sentir a Draco en su interior; le hacía sentirse completo, le hacía sentirse amado y único—. No pares… ohdiosmío…¡No pares!—exclamó al sentir que volvía a correrse de nuevo sobre su pecho y que su semen caía ahí, mezclándose con el sudor. Draco no tardó en llegar a sentir los músculos del interior de Harry rodeándole y la fricción se hizo insoportable.

—¡Joder!—dijo, cuando, ahora, se corrió en el interior de Harry, pero sin parar, embistiendo, cegándose ante el placer. Aún dentro de él, apoyó su cabeza con la de Harry. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, lo que pareció ser el fin de los tiempos—. Te quiero, Harry.

—Yo también lo hago, Draco—dijo, besándolo castamente.

Escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse y vieron cómo la mujer salía de él con algo puesto en la cintura. Los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos al ver _eso_ ahí.

—¿No habéis sido capaces de esperarme?—dijo, pasando su mano lubricada por la longitud—. No importa, ahora voy a ser yo quien os dé placer a vosotros por donde tanto os gusta, chicos.

Ver a Hermione con un arnés(3), era sumamente excitante y saber que ella les iba a penetrar con eso aún lo era más. Se acercó a la cama e hizo que Harry se pusiera a cuatro patas como ella había estado anteriormente y se posicionó para penetrarlo.

—Iba a follarme primero a Draco, Harry, pero como tú ya estás más que listo, serás el primero—y de una estocada se adentró en Harry y la sujeción del arnés vibró, trasmitiéndole a ella tórridas sensaciones placenteras—. Mientras hago que te deshagas en mil pedazos, Harry, prepáramelo.

Draco sonrió viciosamente y se colocó delante de Harry, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y abriéndose él las nalgas para que Harry pudiese hacerlo. El moreno empezó a lamer y a succionar, haciendo que su novio se derritiese en el proceso y de golpe Hermione empezó a embestir a Harry haciendo que el moreno gimiese en la entrada de su novio. Ella se sentía poderosa, dominante; tenía a su merced a sus dos chicos favoritos. Estocada tras estocada hacía que su arnés vibrase sobre su clítoris y ella gimiese y más rápido iba, esperando el ansiado clímax.

—Her…Hermione…ahmadremíaquebiensesiente…Draco está listo, de…déjame follármelo —ella paró y el moreno atrajo a Draco hacia sí y poco a poco se introdujo dentro de él.

—Mmm…Harry…muévete…¡ya!

Harry y Hermione empezaron a moverse al unísono: el moreno estaba excitado, sabía, ahora sí que sí, que si se corría ya no sería capaz de funcionar de nuevo, y para colmo, Hermione encontró la próstata provocando que empezase a temblar y a decir cosas incoherentes. Draco, que sentía la carne de Harry en su interior, sentía la fuerza de ambas embestidas. Hacer la postura del _trenecito_ era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado y le resultaba placentero. La pareja no supo en qué momento cambiaron de posiciones, pero ahí estaba: Hermione follándose a Draco y el rubio a Harry. Los tres casi se corrieron al mismo tiempo y cayeron exhaustos el uno encima del otro.

—Granger…puta pervertida…—dijo, gimiendo de placer al notar cuando ella salió de su interior—. ¿Dónde coño has comprado ese artilugio?

—Por internet, Malfoy—dijo, tirándolo al suelo y acostándose en la cama, completamente satisfecha—. ¿Te ha parecido práctico?

—¿Has escuchado quejarme en algún momento?—contraatacó.

—Malfoy, sal de mí, ¡ahora!—dijo Harry, sintiendo todo el peso muerto de Draco sobre él y no dejándole respirar—. ¡Qué me ahogo, pedazo de inútil!—notó como Draco salía de su interior y su cuerpo pudo coger oxígeno de nuevo—. Draco tiene razón, Hermione, eres una pervertida de mucho cuidado.

—Si os portáis bien esta noche, puede que mañana os enseñe otra cosa que he comprado—Harry y Draco se miraron incrédulos y sonrieron. No podían esperar a la Navidad del año siguiente, mejor dicho, a la mañana siguiente.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Notas de autor.**

(1): Es un pan típico de Cataluña que se come, usualmente, con tomate untado, butifarra, salchicha, jamón serrano y lo que quieras echarle.

(2): Se dice que tiene similitudes con el vino Shiraz, pero éste se puede encontrar en varias regiones de Cataluña, sobre todo en mi comarca.

(3): Es una especie de calzoncillo o braga en la que tiene un pene justo en el centro. Hay muchos modelos y el que he cogido yo la sujeción y/o braga, vibra, propocionándole placer a la persona que embiste. Se utiliza mucho en relaciones lésbicas para penetración.


End file.
